Twilight & Sticky Notes
by Nad1D
Summary: The duo are in the library and what could possibly happen? One-shot. Auslly/Fluff


**Twilight & Sticky Notes**

Ally POV

Is it me or is that cute, blonde-haired librarian stood at that exact same spot for nearly half an hour? I mean, it's not wrong that he was arranging the library books into a shelf, since that's his job, but it's really the exact same spot and plus right in front of me. What more, he was still arranging the romance books for shelve no. 7 for 30 minutes. It was kind of distracting while I was studying so I made a beeline for the librarian and asked him if he need any help with the books.

When I neared him, I'm not shocked how the books were neatly arranged since it took him 30 minutes. Seriously, it was so neat and I can see that he laminated the books for shelve no.7 since there were pieces of torn transparent book covers he tore away and bits of staples laying around the floor. Now, the librarian was just standing there, whistling while fiddling with a book.

"Sir, do you need any help? You've been standing here for nearly half an hour," I asked him, lightly tapping his shoulder. I don't really know why he got a shock of his life when I tapped him shoulder. The librarian was just about to take out a romance book out of the shelf when the book landed right at his nose just after I tapped his shoulder.

"I'm really sorry," I apologized. Without thinking, I rubbed his nose with my hands numerous times to reduce the amount of agony he was facing. You see, I get easily freaked out.

"It's okay," the librarian forgave, halting me from rubbing his nose by grabbing my wrists lightly. "No, I don't need any help," he answered, directly making eye contact with me. All I can do was freeze and wonder why the room suddenly got so hot although there were probably a myriad of air-conditioners installed in this library alone. His eyes were like chocolate pools and his gold specks made me melt made me get lost in his eyes. Why am I here again? Oh, now I remembered.

"Austin," I squinted at his name tag, his name highlighted in bold and resumed, "You've been fiddling with the books at shelve no.7 for half an hour. I'm sure your boss might get angry," I started, gaining composure after getting lost in Austin's brown cocoa eyes.

"My boss is on medical leave today and what's wrong with doing my job? I work-"Austin started when he was interrupted by one of his colleagues. "Austin, stop checking on that girl. It has been 30 minutes, now chop-chop." Now, I faced my attention towards Austin, putting my hands on my hips, trying my best to put on my 'glaring' mode.

Austin scratched his back with one hand nervously while clutching onto a book with his other hand. I just realized that he was holding into a romance book entitled, 'Twilight'. Well, that's girly but Austin seemed cute when he gets all nervous and what more clutching onto a romance book. It's not wrong but it was just that 'Twilight' was a ubiquitous book among girls.

"I got to go. My friend wants me to go to the… to the… horror section. Bye," Austin babbled and handed me the 'Twilight' book. That was weird but kind of cute. Well, I got to resume studying.

I was stuffing my ring file, revision notes and pencil case inside my tote bag since I had curfew and had to head home before 8pm. I reached for the 'Twilight' book that rested beside my tote bag, reminding me of Austin. Maybe I could borrow the book as a reminder of that weird but cute librarian. I turned my head around after checking-out the book, only to find a familiar figure; Austin.

He was hiding himself behind a shelf once I turned around from the checking-out counter. I chuckled lightly and walked towards him. "Hey, Austin," I scare him, causing a loud 'SMACK' between his back and the library shelf. Austin rubbed his head, groaning in pain when he attempted to dash off.

As fast as lightning, I grabbed his wrist and spoke, "I'm not mad." Austin grinned in return.

"Why did you borrow the 'Twilight' book?" he asked me when I replied while blushing, "As a reminder of you." He nodded his head and soon, I left the library, hoping to find a certain blonde hopefully tomorrow in the library.

* * *

**The Next Day…**

Austin POV

I went to the library, hoping to find a certain brunette. Since I'm not working in the library today, I decided maybe I could do some revision. I took out my Science textbook, pencil case, notepad and calculator. Time to get sciency! I decided to solve some challenging questions. On the verge of giving up, I flipped through my Science textbook for some aid.

I breathed in heavily, stressed on how difficult this Science question was. I'm a bad procrastinator and before I knew it, I was fiddling with a stack of my yellow sticky note and pen. When will that brunette come? Eyeing on the sticky note, a thought struck me…

Ally POV

When I reached the library around 5pm, I was flabbergasted to find that Austin wasn't working. I went to him and sat with him. "Hey, Austin," I greeted him, giving him my one million dollar smile while hanging my tote bag on the arm of an armchair. "You know what's weird?" he asked me when I tilted my head while circling my index finger, ushering him to continue. "I don't know what your name is," Austin started when I took out my Science textbook, pointing at my name plastered at the front page of the textbook.

Austin nodded and I just realized that he was in the same grade as I am since it was obvious he was reading a 10th grade Science textbook. "Austin, why did you work here in the library," I asked Austin when he replied, "I needed a summer job. That's why." I nodded and paid attention to my Science textbook.

Oh my, I need to pee! "Austin, I need to go to the ladies," I told Austin and dashed off to the bathroom.

"Me too," Austin said.

Austin POV

Time to get on a sticky situation… I really need to get a life…

Ally POV

When I got back from the ladies, I saw a sticky note stick on my Science notebook. It states, "As smooth as _. The blank is the clue to where you might find me! Hint: A few stores away the library. :D"

"What did it say," Austin asked me, cocking his eyebrow. "I need to find my secret admirer, I guess," I replied Austin who was glued to his Science textbook.

Sheesh! It's so easy. It's as smooth as silk! In a jiffy, I went to the silk store, a few stores down the library, only be greeted by… nothing. I'm sure that it's as smooth as silk. Or is this person fooling me? I walked a few stores down and saw another sticky note pasted at a daycare centre, instructing me to the boutique.

Why is as smooth as silk at a daycare centre? That's when a thought struck me. As smooth as a baby's bottom! That's cute for someone who did this to me… but who? When I reached the boutique, the florist handed me a rose and another sticky note.

It states, "You're getting warmer… go straight, then turn to the right :D " I smiled at the note, inhaling the fragrance of the red rose. I ran to the place as instructed, only to be greeted by no one…

"BOOO!" a person scare the death out of me. I turn around, only to find… Austin. He chuckled whole-heartedly and said, "That's what you get for scaring me for 2 times." I hit his arm and rolled my eyes. He then handed me the whole 'Twilight' series. "Here, your gift," he handed me the thick books. Well, Austin was sure weird since it was obvious that he borrowe the books from the library and plus, library tags pasted on it. But kind off cute. It's romantic, I mean we're at the roof top of the mall and it's coincidentally twilight.

I carried the heavy load of the book and set it on the ground.

"Lastly, I wondered if you wanted to apply for a job in the library for the whole summer so… maybe I could spend more time with you," Austin said, showing the application form.

"That's your whole purpose in doing all this?" I asked him and he said _Oohh yeah..._nodding his head

"What about this rose? And you can just show me the application form in the library, you know," I contemplented, annoyed at Austin.

"So we can have some private moment," he said, resting his forehead against mine. Oh my, he's a really good flirt and I can feel the chills running through my spine. Wait, was he blushing?

"So... you in for the job?" he asked, breaking our foreheads resting jumping, making me chuckle. "AWESOME SAUCE!" he exclaimed.


End file.
